peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kent Records
Kent Records was a Los Angeles-based record label, launched in the late 1950s by the Bihari brothers. It was a follow-up to the bankrupted Modern Records and reissued Modern's records. It was later bought by Ace Records, England, which uses the label name to release Motown and Northern Soul music. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links To Peel As a young blues fan, Peel would no doubt have been aware of the L.A.-based Kent label, which put out records by B.B. King and others, well before arriving in California himself to work at KMEN radio station in early 1966. Back in the UK, the self-proclaimed "original blues label" of the Bihari brothers also became known for its soul releases, before eventually falling into the orbit of British reissue specialist Ace Records. Under Ace, Kent offered a Peel a continuing source of vintage soul material for his shows over two decades from the early 1980s, from the UK label's very first LP, the Northern Soul collection "For Dancers Only". As well as much-appreciated career retrospectives bringing together the scattered releases of lesser known artists such as Eddie & Ernie, the DJ gave extensive airtime to various artist (v/a) compilations on the label's Kent Soul imprint, including the acclaimed “Deep Soul Treasures” series put together by genre expert Dave Godin. In late 2003, Peel played one track per show from the themed release A Soldier's Sad Story, which examined “Vietnam Through The Eyes Of Black America 1966-73.” Compilations (The following list features only tracks played from various artist (v/a) releases put out by the Kent group of labels of Ace Records, including the Kent Soul and Kent Dance imprints, as indicated. Plays listed by release, in order of first play. Please add more information if known.) ;1980s (LP - For Dancers Only) Kent *22 September 1982: Willie Hutch: Your Love Has Made Me A Man (LP - Slow 'N' Moody, Black And Bluesy) Kent *17 August 1983 (BFBS): Little Richard: Directly From My Heart *07 September 1983: ZZ Hill: Nothing Can Change This Love *10 December 1994: ZZ Hill: Nothing Can Change This Love (LP - Floorshakers) Kent *05 December 1983: Earl Grant: Hide Nor Hair *05 December 1983: Margaret Mandolph: Something Beautiful *06 December 1983: Earl Jackson: Soul Self Satisfaction *12 December 1983: Sapphires: Gonna Be A Big Thing *15 December 1983: Margaret Mandolph: Something Beautiful *02 January 1984: Sapphires: Gonna Be A Big Thing (LP - Soul Class Of 66) Kent *25 January 1984: Sam And Bill: I'll Try (LP - (Moving On Up) Kent *24 April 1984: Dells: My Life Is So Wonderful (When You're Around) (LP – Kent Stop Dancing) Kent *07 January 1985: Kingsmen: Louie Louie (LP - The Soul Of A Man) Kent *03 June 1985: Marvin Preyer: What Can I Call My Own *04 June 1985: Gene Chandler: The Girl Don't Care (LP - Mystery...Terror...Suspense! It's Torture And 15 Other Great Soul Destroyers) Kent *11 November 1985: Maxine Brown: It's Torture (LP - Smart!) Kent *15 April 1986: Dean Parrish: Skate (Part II) *02 March 2000: Jimmy Reed: Two Ways To Skin A Cat (LP - Stand-In For Love) Kent *04 June 1986: Aaron Neville: Every Day *25 June 1986: Irma Thomas: Anyone Who Knows What Love Is (Will Understand) (LP - Think Smart Soul Stirrers; Jerk It At The Party In Chinatown) Kent *03 February 1987: Gypsies: Jerk It (LP - Kent Stop Dancing - The Sequel) Kent * 06 May 1987: Joe Arnold: Cooking Gear (LP – The Deep South) Kent *21 June 1988: Leroy & The Drivers: I Wake Up Crying *28 June 1988: Sam And Bill: I Feel Like Cryin' *18 July 1988: Sam And Bill: I Feel Like Cryin' *27 July 1988: Eddie & Ernie: Thanks For Yesterday ;1990s (CD - Carnival Of Soul - Volume 2: Feelin' Good) Kent Soul *15 September 1995: Phil Terrell: I'm Just A Young Boy *11 November 1995: Harry Caldwell: Please Come Back (CD - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 1) Kent Soul *07 May 1997: Zerben Hicks & The Dynamics: Lights Out *08 May 1997 (BFBS): Zerben R Hicks & The Dynamics: Lights Out *15 May 1997: Timmy Willis: Easy As Saying 1-2-3 *21 May 1997: Brendetta Davis: I Can’t Make It Without Him *29 May 1997: Kenny Carter: Showdown *29 May 1997 (BFBS): Timmy Willis: Easy As Saying 1-2-3 *19 June 1997: Eddie & Ernie: I'm Goin' For Myself *03 July 1997 (BFBS): Incredibles: Standing Here Crying *16 July 1997: Ruben Bell & The Casanovas: It's Not That Easy *25 July 1997 (BFBS): Reuben Bell & The Casanovas: It's Not That Easy *31 July 1997: Jean Stanback: I Still Love You *11 September 1997 (BBC World Service): Eddie & Ernie: I'm Goin' For Myself *09 October 1997: Lee Moses: How Much Longer (Must I Wait) (CD – Shrine: The Rarest Soul Label) Kent Soul *28 July 1998: Epsilons: I'm So Devoted (CD - Bill Haney's Atlanta Soul Brotherhood) Kent Soul *03 December 1998: Joe Graham: Something Wrong With Our Love *09 December 1998: Arthur Alexander: You Better Listen To Me *11 December 1998 (BBC World Service): Joe Graham: Something Wrong With Our Love *07 January 1999: Charlie Thomas: Don't Let Me Know (CD - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures Vol 2) Kent Soul *26 January 1999: Bobby Moore & The Formosts: It Was A Lie *27 January 1999: Jimmy & Louise Tig And Company: A Love That Never Grows Cold *04 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Jimmy & Louise Tig And Company: A Love That Never Grows Cold *10 February 1999: Arthur Conley: Let Nothing Separate Us *14 February 1999 (BFBS): Johnny Adams: If I Could See You One More Time *18 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Arthur Conley: Let Nothing Separate Us *20 February 1999 (BFBS): Ruby Johnson: I'll Run Your Hurt Away *25 February 1999 (Radio Eins): Johnny Adams: If I Could See You One More Time *04 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Big John Hamilton: How Much Can A Man Take? *17 March 1999: Eddie & Ernie: Hiding In Shadows *30 March 1999: Toussaint McCall: Nothing Takes The Place Of You *06 April 1999: Lisa Richards: Let's Take A Chance (CD - Birth Of Soul - Volume Two) Kent Soul *October 1999 (FSK): Betty Harris: Cry To Me *October 1999 (FSK): Falcons: I Found A Love *04 November 1999: Cookies: I Never Dreamed *11 November 1999: Eddie & Ernie: Time Waits For No-One *16 November 1999: Betty Harris: Cry To Me ;2000s (CD - When A Man Cries - The Deep Soul Of Scepter/Wand And Musicor/Dynamo) Kent Soul *31 May 2000: Tommy Hunt: The Complete Man *14 June 2000: Lee Mitchell: You and You Alone *22 June 2000: Marvin Preyer: What Can I Call My Own (CD - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures Taken From The Vaults... Volume 3) Kent Soul *30 November 2000: Eddie & Ernie: Thanks For Yesterday *February 2001 (FSK): Barbara & The Browns: I Don't Want To Have To Wait *08 February 2001: Enchanters: I Paid For The Party *20 February 2001: Barbara & The Browns: I Don't Want to Have to Wait *22 February 2001: Irma Thomas: Wish Someone Would Care (CD - Our Turn To Cry) Kent Soul *22 May 2001: Soul Brothers Six: What Can You Do When You Ain't Got Nobody *23 May 2001: Ned Towns: How Can You Babysit A Man? *10 June 2001 (BBC World Service): Soul Brothers Six: What Can You Do When You Ain't Got Nobody? (CD - King's Serious Soul: Too Much Pain) Kent Soul *August 2001 (FSK): Eugene Evans: Too Much Pain *30 August 2001: Eugene Evans: Lonely Man *27 September 2001: Sam Baker: Why Does A Woman Treat A Man So Bad *27 September 2001 (Radio Eins): Gloria Walker: When My Baby Cries *18 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Jimmy Braswell: Your Love Is Out Of Reach (CD – New Breed R&B: Soulful 60s Blues For Today's Dancers) Kent Dance *11 October 2001: ZZ Hill: No More Doggin’ *17 October 2001 (BBC World Service): ZZ Hill: No More Doggin' (CD - The Goldwax Story Volume 1) Kent Soul *29 January 2002: Wee Willie Walker: There Goes My Used To Be *31 January 2002: James Carr: I Don't Want To Be Hurt Anymore *17 February 2002 (BBC World Service): Wee Willie Walker: There Goes My Used To Be *10 April 2002: Ben Atkins: I've Been Loving You Too Long (CD - Birth Of Soul, Vol. 3) Kent Soul *26 February 2002: Enchanters: I Wanna Thank You *16 April 2002: Ann Cole: Don’t Stop The Wedding *30 April 2002: Pat Lundy: Play It Again *21 May 2002: Sunny & The Sunglows: Talk To Me (CD - If Loving You Is Wrong - 20 Cheatin’ Heartbreakers) Kent Soul *18 June 2002: Denise Lasalle: Married But Not To Each Other *25 June 2002: Loleatta Holloway: Part Time Lover, Part Time Fool *July 2002 (FSK): Loleatta Holloway: Part Time Lover, Full Time Fool *03 July 2002: Irma Thomas: She'll Never Be Your Wife *11 July 2002: Ann Peebles: Breaking Up Somebody's Home *11 July 2002 (Radio Mafia): Ann Peebles: Breaking Up Somebody's Home (CD - The Beat Goes On) Kent Dance *May 2003 (FSK): Archie Bell & The Drells: (There's Gonna Be A) Showdown *01 May 2003: Coasters: Shoppin' For Clothes *28 May 2003: Wilson Pickett: I'm Gonna Cry (2xCD - The Dial Records Southern Soul Story) Kent Soul *28 August 2003 (Radio Eins): Bobby Marchan: I Gotta Sit Down And Cry (CD - A Soldier's Sad Story - Vietnam Through The Eyes Of Black America 1966-73) Kent Soul *November 2003 (FSK): Monitors: Greetings (This Is Uncle Sam) *November 2003 (FSK): Players: He'll Be Back *04 November 2003: Monitors: Greetings (This Is Uncle Sam) *05 November 2003: Players: He'll Be Back *06 November 2003: William Bell: Marching Off To War *11 November 2003: Eddy G Giles & The Jive Five: While I'm Away (Baby Keep The Faith) *12 November 2003: Big Amos: Going to Vietnam *13 November 2003: Mike Williams: Lonely Soldier *15 November 2003 (BBC World Service): Monitors: Greetings (This Is Uncle Sam) *18 November 2003: Joe Tex: I Believe I'm Gonna Make It *19 November 2003: Johnny & Jon: Christmas In Vietnam *20 November 2003: Jimmy Holiday: I'm Gonna Help Hurry My Brothers Home *22 November 2003 (BBC World Service): Mike Williams - Lonely Soldier *25 November 2003: James Carr: Let's Face Facts *26 November 2003: Zerben R. Hicks & Dynamics: Lights Out *27 November 2003: Richard Barbary: When Johnny Comes Marching Home *29 November 2003 (BBC World Service): James Carr: Let's Face Facts *02 December 2003: Tiny Watkins: A Soldier's Sad Story *03 December 2003: Emmanuel Laskey: A Letter From Vietnam *04 December 2003: Gloria Edwards: Something You Couldn't Write About *04 December 2003 (Radio Eins): Zerben R Hicks & The Dynamics: Lights Out *09 December 2003: Mel & Tim: Mail Call Time *11 December 2003 (Radio Eins): Mel & Tim: Mail Call Time (CD - Kent's Cellar Of Soul) Kent Soul *14 January 2004: Moses & Joshua Dillard: My Elusive Dreams *21 January 2004: Intruders: Cowboys To Girls *29 January 2004: Mighty Sam: When She Touches Me (Nothing Else Matters) *11 March 2004: Little Richard: Get Down With It *20 April 2004: Mighty Sam: When She Touches Me (Nothing Else Matters) *May 2004 (FSK): O.V. Wright With The Keys: That's How Strong My Love Is *05 May 2004: O.V. Wright With The Keys: That's How Strong My Love Is *16 June 2004: Little Richard: Get Down With It (CD - The Goldwax Story Vol.2) Kent Soul *05 February 2004: Eddie Jefferson: When You Look In The Mirror *24 February 2004: Eddie Jefferson: When You Look In The Mirror (CD - Land Of 1000 Dances: Special Soul & Funk Edition) Kent Dance *14 September 2004: Gypsies: Jerk It See Also *Ace Records *A Soldier's Sad Story *Eddie & Ernie *My Top Ten (Transcript) *July 2002 (Peel's Record Box) Links *Wikipedia *Ace Records: Kent Records *Ace Records: Unlock The Lock: The Kent Records Story Vol 1 *Discogs: Kent (original LA label) *Discogs: Kent Records (Ace subsidiary) Category:Discography Category:Record Labels Category:Compilations